


The Magician (I)

by tentacledicks



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacledicks/pseuds/tentacledicks
Summary: "The Magician is the representation of pure willpower. With the power of the elements and the suits, she takes the potential innate in the fool and molds it into being with the power of desire. She is the connecting force between heaven and earth, for she understands the meaning behind the words "as above so below" - that mind and world are only reflections of one another."
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: Press Start VI





	The Magician (I)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Quote pulled from [here](https://labyrinthos.co/blogs/tarot-card-meanings-list/the-magician-meaning-major-arcana-tarot-card-meanings).
> 
> It was a tossup between this, the High Priestess, and the Empress, but ultimately the Magician's just too good a fit—if anyone embodies self-reliance and desire to achieve your goals, it's Yennefer.


End file.
